helluvateamfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenex (Assassin)
An Octeye who was found as a baby in a cave after an attack on a group of Octeye, Xenex was raised in the village of Kaiwa by humans and taught by them. His abusive parents raised him to be an assassin due to his speed. Even among Octeye, his reactions and speed are exceptional, breaking the sound barrier easily, making up for his lack of defense and hp. He also has an incredible amount of mana within him for unknown reasons. However, with his magic control as low as it is, it is mostly just a waste on him. Later, his caregivers died, and he joined the guild Maximus as a way of making money and staying alive. However, he soon became fond with the people there and made a new family. His main skill is his Godspeed lvl X, X varying depending on what the user chooses. A unique skill not found in many, it allows the user to multiply their speed by the level they choose (ex: 10 lvls * 10 speed = 100 speed). However, for every second the user uses the skill, they must pay mana equal to the level they chose (ex: lvl 10 = 10 mana per second). If the level the user chooses gets too high, they will start to take damage from it as well. His ability Beast Mode allows him to come back from what should be death. He comes back from the dead with half of his HP restored and an extreme increase to all of his stats, especially speed. To him, the world slows down, he can feel every part of his body, and he has an extreme energy rush. His eyes go from completely white to having orange shining pupils. He has two daggers that he created himself. Their ability, pocket dimension, allows them to disappear from wherever they are for unlimited amounts of time. He can summon them back to his hands at will with zero effort. Since he made them himself, they go with his skill, "Godspeed," to create the skill "Godspeed Slash." As an Octeye, his senses are far greater than the average humans. He can feel the wind of an attack before it hits him, allowing him to dodge without seeing it. He has eight tentacles that have the ability to absorb any nonliving thing, hold it, and fire it back out. The tentacles can also store themselves in his back when necessary. The only true joy that Xenex ever felt in life during his time with his caregivers was his childhood friend, Licht, a human child who didn’t judge Xenex based on the fact that he was a monster. Later on, once Xenex’s caregivers died, they both decided to join the guild. It was there that they found out that while Xenex had an affinity to Darkness, Licht had an affinity to Light. Later on, once Licht saw how everyone treated Xenex, just because he was a monster, he became enraged. He almost immediately left the guild and their village, swearing that he would kill them all and let the monsters rule. When Xenex told him that he was crazy, Licht felt betrayed and decided to make Xenex his biggest rival. After that they fought on multiple occasions. Despite everything, Xenex doesn’t ever bother to convince him to come back.